


ode to sleep

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, and it results in him getting a blowjob from michael, but then he wants to make out, luke is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is passed out next to a bowl of nachos. this is the best day of my life</p><p>And he's also half naked with J-Pop girl groups playing on the TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ode to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> So this is inspired by Michael's tweets about Luke being passed out half naked in front of the tv and it's basically very mushy and fluffy with a little bit of smut. It's also dedicated to Andie aka paperstorm bc she's the devil and this is my revenge. She knows. Anyway.....
> 
> Enjoy!!! :-)
> 
> (ps, sorry for the title. it was all sleep related and when i tried to come up with a title that was the only thing i could think of so i sincerely apologize)

Having some free time off tour is always great and Michael always makes sure to use that time to do a lot of his favorite thing; absolutely _nothing_.

Michael’s nothing consists of a lot of sleeping, eating junk, slumping on the couch in front of the TV, cuddling Luke, kissing Luke, sucking Luke off… You know. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

Today, for example, Michael is very busy playing FIFA, his thumbs furiously punching the colorful buttons on the remote as he curses at the animated players when something goes wrong, while Luke is sitting plastered to his side, head on his shoulder, eyelids drooping tiredly.

Luke had dragged Michael out to a club the night before, something that no one in the world except for Luke can do. They got home really late and spilled into bed together in a messy pile of limbs. Michael spend his entire day sleeping, only waking up at the late afternoon hours while Luke woke up at nine, his hangover making it impossible for him to sleep. He gets them bad.

So now he’s sitting beside Michael on the couch, just watching him as he gives his everything into the game, his entire body pressed to Michael’s side. Michael surely doesn’t mind.

“Mmmm,” Luke whines uselessly into Michael’s shoulder, his body shifting next to Michael’s. “Mikey?” Luke mewls softly, his voice deep and tired.

“Yes, Luke?” Michael chuckles, eyes still fixed on the screen. He’s not losing this game.

“’m hungry,” Luke moves up so he can shove his face into Michael’s warm neck, making Michael shiver. “Can you get me something to eat, _please_?”

If it were anyone else in the world, Michael would tell them to fuck right off and that he isn’t their personal waiter, ‘get it yourself, asshole.’ But this is Luke, he loves Luke and as far as he can remember, he’s never said no to him. It’s like he’s actually incapable of doing that. He’s whipped.

“Sure, baby. What do you want me to get you?” Michael pauses the game, placing the remote on the couch as he glances down at Luke, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. Luke shrugs.

“Don’t care. Anything ‘s fine,” Luke finally gets his face out of hiding, blue eyes fluttering open to stare into Michael’s green ones. Michael can feel himself melting into a Michael-puddle under those pretty, blue orbs he loves so much.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Michael tries to untangle himself from Luke who has his arms wrapped around Michael’s waist, head still on his shoulder, but Luke doesn’t budge.

“Babe?” Michael chuckles, nudging Luke’s face gently with his shoulder. Luke lifts his head up and Luke’s at Michael, seeming confused as to why Michael’s bothering him when he’s supposed to be bringing him food. Michael tires not to laugh.

“If you want me to go get you something to eat you’re gonna have to move,” Michael explains to Luke’s sleepy brain, he’s never been one to function when he’s exhausted. But Michael’s just the same, so he can understand Luke.

“Oh,” Luke mutters, disappointed. “Do I have to? I’m tired. And I don’t want you to go.” Luke rubs his cheek on Michael’s shoulder like a cat, arms tightening around Michael’s waist. Michael’s heart swells, he loves when Luke gets clingy and he certainly doesn’t want to leave him, not even for five minutes. He wants to stay there and cuddle Luke until he falls asleep in his arms.

“You wanted to eat, Lukey. Do you still want to?” Michael grins and strokes Luke’s hair slowly, running his fingers through the soft, blond streaks. Luke purrs at that, a small smile spreading on his lips.

“Do we have nachos, Mikey?” Luke opens his eyes again, looking up to meet Michael’s eyes. “I really want nachos.”

And again, Michael can’t find it in himself to ever say no to the beautiful boy looking up at him, eyes wide with expectation.

“No, babe, sorry. But we have Doritos. Let me get up and I’ll get some for you, okay?” Michael speaks quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Luke nods and kisses Michael’s shoulder sweetly before moving aside, untangling himself from Michael so he can get up.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Michael calls over his shoulder as he makes his way to the kitchen, suddenly feeling cold because Luke’s warm body isn’t pressed up against him and there aren’t arms wrapped around him, hugging him close.

When did they become _that_ couple? The couple that everyone rolls their eyes at and everyone calls them gross for being too cheesy and affectionate.

Michael smiles to himself as he grabs a bowl and spills a full Doritos bag into it, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and walking out of the kitchen and back to the living room. He expects to find Luke passed out by the time he’s back out there, but instead Luke is now sitting up straight, flicking through the TV channels.

“Got you your Doritos, Lukey,” Michael grins as he hands the sleepy Luke the bowl. He rests it between his legs, popping a few into his mouth as Michael flops down next to him.

“Thanks, Mikey.” Luke murmurs as he moves closer to Michael again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He already smells like Doritos and it makes Michael giggle, but he doesn’t say no to the kiss. Who is he to refuse a kiss from Luke?

“What’re we watching?” Michael asks as the screen turns pink and two girls start singing something in Japanese. Luke shrugs.

“I don’t know, I was busy kissing you.” Luke says as he shoves his hand back into the bowl, stuffing the Doritos into his mouth as he chews happily and noisily. It makes Michael grin so wide.

 _Gross_.

“Mikey?” Luke asks softly after a few minutes of silently staring at the screen.

“Yes?” Michael chuckles because that sounds awfully familiar to him.

“D’you wanna make out?” Luke asks out of the blue and Michael fights the need to laugh. Luke is so calm and he’s just looking at Michael so innocently. The question sounds funny coming from him at the moment. But again, who’s Michael to say no to Luke?

“Always,” Michael laughs, taking the bowl out of Luke’s hands and placing it on the floor beside the couch before pulling Luke closer by the shirt.

“Hey,” Luke smiles, their noses bumping.

“Hey there,” Michael whispers against Luke’s lips, barely touching.

But then Luke sighs deeply, like he’s frustrated, and he pulls Michael into him, their lips crashing. It takes less than five seconds for Michael to push Luke down onto his back, hands on either side of his head as he licks at Luke’s bottom lip, wanting him to part them so he could fit his tongue in.

Luke gasps as Michael bites down on Luke’s lip ring, sucking it into his mouth. Michael uses the opportunity to smile against Luke before he pushes his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Their tongues slide together perfectly as one of Michael’s hands moves down to search for Luke’s, lacing their fingers together.

“I love it when you hold my hand,” Luke breathes into Michael’s mouth, grinning against him. “Makes me feel special.” Michael’s heart drops into his pants because of course Luke’s special, what kind of a silly thing to say.

“You’re nothing but special, baby. So special,” Michael kisses the tip of Luke’s nose, making him smile even wider. “You’re the most beautiful person I have ever met, and you’re so good, you know? You’re sweet and wonderful, you’re the best, best friend I could have ever asked for. And the best boyfriend too.” Michael presses another small kiss to Luke’s forehead.

“Mikey,” Luke chokes out and when Michael looks into his eyes he realizes they’re full of tears. “That was- you’re so- fuck. I love you.” Luke sighs, pulling Michael down, kissing his lips.

“I love you too. So, so much, yeah?” Michael asks rhetorically before leaning down and kissing Luke again. And then starts Luke is rolling his hips in a way that makes Michael whimper and curse, caught off guard. They both moan as they grind against each other, both of them getting hard.

“Luke,” Michael breaks the kiss, detaching his lips form Luke’s. “I wanna suck you off, really do. Would you want that?” Michael asks because he always does, even though he knows Luke isn’t going to say no.

“Yeah-fuck, yeah, Mikey.” Luke nods frantically, making Michael smirk as he kisses his lips again. Michael is so glad Ashton and Calum went out tonight and won’t be back until much, much later tonight. They had banned sex in the living room after that one time Calum found a bottle of lube they forgot about under one of the couch cushions.

But, what they don’t know won’t hurt them.

“Sit,” Michael says, lips hanging by Luke’s ear. He bites on the lobe, coaxing a throaty moan from Luke before he gets up from the couch, waiting for Luke to do sit up. When he does, Michael drops to his knees and crawls so he’s sitting between Luke’s spread legs, one hand on his right knee and the other on his left thigh.

“You look hot when you’re on your knees for me,” Luke rasps, hands tangling in Michael’s messy, black hair, making him moan.

He reaches out and tugs on Luke’s sweatpants. Luke gets the hint and lifts his hips off the couch so Michael can pull his pants and boxers off so they’re pooling at Luke’s ankles.

Michael’s eyes shoot up to look at Luke, giving him a questioning look, waiting for permission. So Luke doesn’t hesitate to nod, pulling Michael’s face closer to his cock by his hair, making him gasp.

“I love it when you get needy for me,” Michael says quietly before wrapping a hand around Luke, guiding his cock into Michael’s mouth, his mouth wrapping around it as Luke groans.

“Shit,” he mumbles as Michael sucks on the head, making sure to pin Luke’s thighs down so he doesn’t thrust into his mouth and chokes him. That’s for another day, when Luke is fully awake and asks Michael shyly if he can ‘please fuck his mouth’. It always amuses Michael, how innocent and pure he can look while asking that.

Michael slides his lips down further until he takes Luke into his mouth fully, the tip of Luke’s cock hitting the back of Michael’s throat, not enough to choke him but enough to make him moan around Luke which sends vibrations down his length, making him squirm and moan.

“I-I’m going to last, like, two seconds.” He warns breathlessly, hands tugging on Michael’s hair mercilessly, which makes Michael whimper. He definitely has a thing for Luke pulling his hair.

Michael quickens the pace so he’s bobbing his head up and down Luke’s cock, making his breath hitch in his throat as one of his hands slides from Michael’s hair to his shoulder, squeezing and scratching at it. Luke throws his head back in pleasure and Michael looks up at him through his long lashes, his neck all exposed. Michael wishes he could suck Luke’s dick and give him hickeys at the same time.

“I’m gonna-I’m gonna come,” Luke chokes, his voice going even higher. So Michael lifts his head so he can suck on the head of Luke’s cock, pumping the rest of it with his hand.

Luke pants and whimpers, Michael’s name spilling past his lips like a mantra as Michael doesn’t stop even though his jaw is starting to hurt. He refuses to stop until Luke is coming down his throat.

“Mikey…” Luke lets out a high-pitched whimper which Michael knows so well. Luke’s going to come. So Michael swirls his tongue over Luke’s slit and looks up, not wanting to miss the beautiful sight of Luke when he comes.

“ _Michael_ ,” Luke moans, his grip on Michael’s hair tightening as his eyes are screwed shut and his stomach clenches, coming down Michael’s throat. Michael swallows every bit of it and continues sucking Luke dry until he hisses of oversensitivity.

Michael pulls off Luke with a wet sound, looking up at Luke happily. He looks so worn off and sleepy.

“You were so good, Mikey. I love you,” Luke mumbles, eyes shut as he makes grabby hands at Michael. So he crawls up into Luke’s lap, pecking his lips before hugging him.

“I’m gonna go change into sweats,” Michael says after a while, getting up and off Luke, looking down at him. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Michael asks and Luke barely manages to nod. It makes Michael chuckle to himself as he walks upstairs.

He changes out of his shirt and into a comfortable pair of black sweatpants before he skips down the stairs, just about to tell Luke about this funny meme he saw earlier today when he finds Luke on the floor.

He’s really confused for a second, but then he walks closer to Luke and finds him sound asleep, curled up into a small ball on the carpeted living room floor. One of his hands is clutching the Doritos bowl and his head is tilted up like he was just watching TV before he passed out.

Michael smiles as he moves to sit next to Luke on the floor. He loves how Luke curls into a ball when he sleeps alone, his huge, giant body curling into a small, fragile fluff-ball on the floor, his hair plastered flat against his forehead, his long lashes resting against his cheeks. He notices that Luke’s shirtless and is only wearing his boxers. He looks so beautiful.

Michael fishes his phone out of his pocket, feeling the need to tweet about this. He knows their fans love this shit. He types out two tweets about how Luke’s passed out with a snack in front of the TV and he’s half naked. He’ll give the fans something to think about.

Michael throws his phone on the couch and moves closer to Luke, grabbing the Doritos ball and placing it safely on the table where it can’t spill and stain the whole carpet. Then Michael moves back to sit next to Luke, just watching him as he peacefully sleeps, Japanese music playing in the background from the TV.

Michael reaches down and strokes Luke’s hair, pushing it out of Luke’s forehead. Then, his hand slides down to Luke’s cheek and he strokes the warm, soft skin with his knuckles before he leans down and places a small kiss there.

“You’re so beautiful, Luke,” Michael whispers against Luke’s ear, hand still stroking Luke’s cheek gently. “And I love you, so, so much. You’re the prettiest, most amazing person I know.” Michael kisses Luke’s cheek again.

Luke stirs a little and Michael notices that he’s smiling. It’s small and sleepy and he knows Luke is still sleeping, but he’s smiling. It makes Michael’s heart swell in his chest because even in his sleep Luke recognizes Michael’s touch and Michael’s voice and it’s making him smile.

Michael sighs before he lies down behind Luke, draping an arm around his middle, pulling him against his chest.

“Goodnight, Lukey.” He whispers against Luke’s back of the neck and Luke sighs in his sleep, body shifting closer to Michael’s.

“Love you, Mikey.” Luke mumbles sleepily. So Michael falls asleep on the floor, body pressed flush against Luke’s back with a stupid smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always much appreciated!! I really wanna know what you thought :-) So make sure to tell me here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
